criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
JTF-12
JTF-12 was the code-name for a team of profilers assembled by Interpol in which Emily Prentiss was a member. Its members banded together again during the latter portion of Season Six of Criminal Minds. Background The team was assembled by Interpol seven years prior to the season and it was comprised of Emily Prentiss; Clyde Easter, the leader; Sean McAllister; Tsia Mosely; and Jeremy Wolff. The team specialized in profiling terrorists and help in their apprehension. Little of the team's past and accomplishments are known; what is known is that the team's most notable mission was to profile a terrorist of Irish descent, Ian Doyle, and his organization. The team sent Prentiss undercover as one Lauren Reynolds and she successfully infiltrated the organization, eventually instigating Doyle's arrest, but not before he found out she was a mole. The team later disbanded for unspecified reasons, and the members moved on: Prentiss joined the BAU, Sean started a family, Clyde began pursuing unknown interests, and Tsia and Jeremy became engaged. Sometime in-between Corazón and The Thirteenth Step, Sean was informed of Doyle's escape from his North Korean prison. Season Six The Thirteenth Step Throughout the episode, Prentiss kept receiving phone calls and text messages from Sean, but she is unable to respond to any of them, due to being distracted by a case. At the end of the episode, Prentiss meets up with Sean at a restaurant, where he finally tells her of Doyle's escape and that everyone on JTF-12 is in danger. Meanwhile, Clyde managed to learn (off-screen) that someone on the team betrayed them and realized it was Jeremy. Sense Memory At the beginning of the episode, Prentiss looks over photos of Sean, Tsia, and Clyde in her apartment before flashing back to the time Doyle was arrested by Interpol. Today I Do Prentiss makes a phone call to Tsia, who is vacationing with Jeremy in Paris, out of concern for her safety﻿. Tsia comforts Prentiss, telling her that as Doyle believes Prentiss died from a car accident, everyone is safe. Later, Tsia finds out that Jeremy passed away from an unspecified natural cause and tells Prentiss, who is certain Doyle was behind it and tells Tsia to go into hiding, which she does so. Coda After Sean and his family are killed by Doyle's men (off-screen) in Brussels, Prentiss regroups with Tsia and Clyde via disposable cell phones in a mission to find and recapture him. Tsia reveals that she had been so distraught at Jeremy's death that she didn't even attend his funeral. Tsia suggests asking the BAU to help, but Prentiss and Clyde become opposed to the idea, the latter believing the team is incapable of tracking down Doyle efficiently since no one is sure where he is. Later, Clyde and Tsia realize that Doyle used the alias of Chuck Murray to get into the U.S. via private plane and alert Prentiss. At the end of the episode, Prentiss is confronted by Doyle himself, who tells her that he will kill her, but not now. Valhalla Prentiss, Clyde, and Tsia regroup personally aboard a D.C. passenger train, just as a family and a couple are murdered by Doyle's men. Prentiss recalls her encounter with Doyle in Coda and Clyde promises that nothing will happen to her. They then go over their decision of getting the BAU involved again, and Prentiss turns down the suggestion, stating that it is her fight, not theirs. When she found out that Doyle had been taken to Camp 22, a North Korean political prison, instead of a Russian prison as she was previously told and that Clyde knew, Prentiss began to distrust him, believing he is a mole for Doyle and tells Tsia to meet her at an apartment whose significance is never specified. However, upon arriving, Tsia is shot in the head through the door by Doyle, leading to the belief that Clyde is the mole. When Prentiss found out about Tsia's death, she was so devastated she even threw up outside of the crime scene. Lauren With her and Clyde the only JTF-12 members alive, Prentiss starts her own quest to track down Doyle. Meanwhile, Clyde, now on his own, goes to Boston to gain information from an Irish mobster, Jack Fahey, but he is arrested by the BAU before he can reach him. He is interrogated by the BAU and when the BAU finds out that Jeremy was the mole, Clyde gives the team the profile JTF-12 made for Doyle. The BAU eventually tracks down Doyle, who escapes, and shoot down his men before finding a critically injured Prentiss, who was abducted by Doyle and tortured. Prentiss is taken to a hospital where she survives her wound, but Hotch and JJ realize Prentiss's current situation and decide to hide her, covering everything up with the belief that Prentiss didn't make it. Clyde's reaction to these last events is unknown, as he was never seen for the rest of the episode. Clyde also went into hiding, seeking shelter at Prague. Season Seven It Takes a Village JTF-12's investigation into Doyle was used by Morgan to track the international criminal down. By the end of the episode, Doyle is shot and killed and Prentiss is revealed to be alive to the rest of the BAU. It is presumed that news of Doyle's death reached Clyde. Hit and Run Clyde returns to Prentiss's life, contacting her when news breaks of a botched bank robbery and siege at Washington, D.C. He tells her that he has information about the female unsub of the trio, stating that JTF-12 had investigated the assassination of an ambassador in Scotland Yard, which bears trademarks similar to the murders committed by the woman; the killer was dubbed Lady X. Clyde also informs her of six bank robberies and murders that occurred in several countries worldwide and that he has connected them to Lady X. With the help of this information, Prentiss and the BAU deduce the true nature of Lady X's motivations and apprehend her. Throughout the episodes, Clyde offers Prentiss a position at Interpol, which she eventually accepts due to mounting pressure from the recent events involving Doyle. Known Members *Emily Prentiss *Clyde Easter *Tsia Mosely *Sean McAllister *Jeremy Wolff Prentiss in Lauren.jpg|Emily Prentiss Clyde Easter.jpg|Clyde Easter Sean Mcallister.jpg|Sean McCallister 6365.jpg|Tsia Mosely Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy Wolff Known Captures *Most likely apprehended numerous other terrorists and/or terrorist organizations *Ian Doyle and his organization *Note: The team also investigated Izzy Rogers, a.k.a. Lady X, but were unable to capture her. Izzy would go on to be apprehended by the BAU in Run with Clyde's help. Appearances *Season Six **The Thirteenth Step **Today I Do **Coda **Valhalla **Lauren﻿ *Season Seven **It Takes a Village **Hit **Run Category:Organizations